


Crossed Paths

by antigrav_vector



Series: Things I blame on the CapRBB slack [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Indiana Jones Series, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack and Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Contemporary Nazi punchers from different canons smooching. That's pretty much all this is.





	Crossed Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing the card game Slash with CapIm friends a few weeks ago, and someone prompted MCU Steve, and wanted to know how Steve's lover gets him into bed. Me? I had in my hand the card Indiana Jones, and the rest was history. As a direct result I now randomly headcanon them together. And, since I can't get it out of my head, there is now fic about it.
> 
> For explanation of the game, if you need, I [offer a video link](https://youtu.be/jVr6-8iYkBs).
> 
> I am posting this unbeta'ed, so please excuse any remaining mistakes.

Landing crouched on one knee and supporting himself on one fist and feeling his parachute pull at his shoulders, Steve grabbed at the ship's railing for balance.

Staying low to the deck, he gathered up the 'chute and stuffed it back in its pack. It was the middle of the day, but the low dark clouds made it seem more like dusk, and the winds were picking up, promising a violent storm.

As he straightened, the winds abated briefly, and the sounds of a struggle carried just far enough to reach him.

"That cross belongs in a museum!"

The voice was male and a bit rough, and the words told Steve he wasn't alone in his mission to retrieve the artifact Phillips had sent him after. Steve still wasn't sure why he was needed to retrieve an ornamental cross belonging to Francisco Vásquez de Coronado, whoever that was, but that was his goal.

Carefully creeping closer, Steve stared down at the scene that met his eyes for a second before he forced down the immediate attraction. He needed to focus. But he was definitely bringing this guy back with him.

\------

The unknown man who'd gotten to the ship before he had, managed to get a hold of the cross, which appeared to be made of solid gold, and wasn't letting it out of his sight. Not even for Captain America.

It took a bit of persuasion to get him to return to base with Steve, too.

That only made him more interesting, annoyingly. Steve had always had a preference for the stubborn ones. He and Bucky hadn't worked out, but only because Bucky had only ever liked women. He thought he might still have a chance with Peggy, but she wasn't ready to take that step, not entirely willing to give up the career she'd fought for, tooth and nail.

And he, well, was a man with needs. He needed more, now that the serum had fixed his health issues. A tumble with no strings attached would be just the thing.

If the looks he was getting from his not-quite-captive were any indication, though, he had a better chance of getting what he wanted, this time around.

\------

In the next six months, Steve's path crossed Indy's fifteen times. He'd counted. Each one had gotten crazier than the last as they hunted down more and more dangerous artifacts together, and faced down Nazis, ancient magics, and any number of traps and pitfalls.

They'd quietly slipped away to enjoy some time together on the last five. Steve would have been happy to try it out sooner, given that he and Peggy had yet to work out exactly what they wanted from one another, but Indy had some affairs he wanted to wrap up first. A few family matters to settle, he'd told Steve. Steve wasn't entirely sure that was the truth, but he'd let it pass. That hadn't been worth starting a fight over.

After the first time, where they'd very nearly gotten caught because they hadn't been very cautious about how they'd discussed matters, they chose a signal phrase that they could use to keep things quiet. Sure, the Howlies didn't care -- and nor would Peggy or Howard, Steve was fairly sure -- but the rest of the Army would have seen their relationship as immoral and grounds for a blue ticket home. 

\------

The final mission they ran together, a no-holds-barred fight to get a glowing blue cube Indy called a Tesseract away from the Red Skull, was a vicious one.

Steve, still reeling from the accident on the train that had cost him Bucky, felt no real compunction about throwing himself into situations that might kill him. He knew it was stupid. He knew it bothered his team. He knew Indy and Peggy _hated_ that he was doing it.

The thing was… Steve was numb. From his hair down to his fingertips and his toes. He just couldn't seem to get past that glaring hole in his life. Bucky had been by his side for nearly two decades, and having that suddenly torn away was a bit like having his compass suddenly point east, rather than north. He felt directionless and lost.

And so, when they ended up on the Valkyrie with one parachute between the two of them and no way to stop the plane other than forcing it into a crash landing, Steve found himself with a decision to make.

"We're still over land," he told Indy, cramming the parachute onto Indy's back, "get the hell out of here with that cube and get it to Howard. He'll know what to do with it."

"And what about you? I'm not leaving you here, alone, to die!"

Steve was pretty sure he saw tears in Indy's eyes. "You won't be. I'll find somewhere to put her down, and the serum will fix whatever breaks. I can't let her reach the East Coast with these bombs, Indy, and much less the West. It'll mean whole cities die. You saw the labels on those bombs as well as I did. New York? Chicago? Los Angeles? Imagine all of them gone. I can't."

"Damn you!" Indy punched him, hard enough that Steve was pretty sure he'd bruise for a little while, then hauled him in close for a fierce kiss. "If you get yourself killed I will find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you again!"

Steve huffed at him, made sure all the straps and buckles of the parachute were secure, then all but shoved Indy out into the ammunition bay. There was a door there that he could use to jump from, and Steve intended to make sure he got clear safely.

It was the least he could do.

\------

Forcing his eyes open with a quiet groan, Steve stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

Where the hell was he? He ached all over, all of his joints stiff and his muscles feeling weak. His uniform was missing and he had been redressed in what felt like soft cotton. At least it wasn't a hospital gown. Moreover, he didn't seem to be secured at all, and the bed he was lying in was even fairly comfortable, both of which were good signs.

"-- no idea when or if he'll wake up, Indy, you know that."

Steve identified Howard's voice with no big amount of surprise. That was good. He was probably on safe territory, then. Howard had never skimped on protection, for himself and for his friends. He had the money for it, after all, and preferred only to risk his skin occasionally, when no other option presented itself. Steve was still kind of amazed Howard had agreed to fly him to the Austrian border that first night, when he'd gone AWOL to rescue Bucky.

"I've told you over and over, Howie," Indy replied, sounding hoarse and a bit tired, "I don't give a damn. Leave me alone and go spend some time with your son. He's been wanting to try out a few things in your workshop."

That gave Steve pause in a big way. Howard... had a son? A son old enough to work on projects in Howard's workshop, no less? Steve knew Howard was ladies' man. It was entirely possible that he had a son. But he was pretty sure that would have come up at some point in their acquaintance, if only in passing. 

Not sure he believed his ears, Steve brought his hands up to rub at his face. What he needed was something to eat, and a better idea of what was going on.

That, of course, was the moment Indy walked in. "Oh, thank God," he breathed and all but fell to his knees next to the bed. "Steve?"

Steve put down his hands and stared at his old friend and sometimes lover for a long moment, in shock. Indy looked like he had aged three decades overnight. Steve had to clear his throat three times before he could get any words out, and when he did he could tell they sounded nothing like him. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing big," Indy told him. "After you threw me out of that airplane and then crashed to what we all thought was sure to be your death, near the Arctic Circle, we mourned. Howard and Peggy and I were the ones who insisted on a search. Insisted on at least bringing you home to put you to rest properly."

"What--" his voice cut out again and Indy handed him a glass full of mostly melted ice chips.

A short silence fell in the room while Steve drank. It took him a couple of minutes before he could speak normally again. He took the opportunity to demand answers. "What aren't you telling me?"

Indy took a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it all back out on a sigh. "It's been nearly twenty years. Peggy's more or less running SHIELD, I married Marion -- I don't think you ever met her -- and Howard fell head over heels for his Maria. They had a son and named him Tony. I'm sure you'll meet him soon. The boy's more or less adopted me as a foster parent, with the way Howard's been so busy lately."

Indy stopped there with a slightly rueful grin and patted him on the front of one shoulder. "Anyway, I've dropped enough new cares on your shoulders. Get some more rest and we'll pick up with this later."

"I'm hungry," Steve managed to put in before Indy left, unconcerned with such minutiae, as he always had been.

"I'll ask Jarvis to bring you a tray." Indy promised, sounding like his mind was already working on the next puzzle.

Steve sighed, knowing Indy was already out of earshot. He probably wasn't going to get his meal anytime soon. That bit of familiarity was weirdly comforting amid the uncertainty he felt, on learning he'd lost _twenty years_.

The world was sure to be strange and foreign, and Bucky wasn't there to see it with him.

\------

True to Indy's word, he did meet Tony quite soon. The boy snuck in a few minutes after Indy had left, and eyed him. "So you're Uncle Indy's Steve. Or is it Aunt Peggy's?"

Steve snorted. "Technically, neither," he replied, hearing the lingering hoarse burr in his voice. "I'm guessing you're Tony."

"Damn. Who ratted me out?" Tony made dramatic gestures that implied he would find out and seek revenge, shaking a fist at the open door and scowling.

Biting back a laugh, Steve mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. "I never give away my sources."

It was strange, he thought to himself, how this kid who reminded him so goddamn much of Bucky, wasn't making that wound hurt. Well, not more than it had before. He still missed Bucky, like a weatherwise ache that was never going to go away, and always would. Bucky had been such an important part of his life for so long.

But, Tony? Steve felt the plan unfolding in his mind as he watched the kid pout. Tony might well need someone who could -- and would -- watch out for him, like Bucky had for Steve. Someone who could teach him properly. Any son of Howard's was bound to be brilliant.

"Anyway," Tony went on, "I'll bet you want out of here. Wanna sneak into the kitchen and raid the fridge? I'm hungry, and Uncle Indy never remembers lunch."

Indy was clearly doing his best, but Steve suspected that, for all that Tony pretty clearly adored Indy -- it showed in his eyes and the affectionate shake of his head as he criticised the man's eating habits -- Indy just couldn't keep up.

"Sure," Steve agreed, carefully pushing himself upright until he was sitting on the edge of the mattress and very glad he was already more or less dressed. "Show me what you've got to eat around here."


End file.
